Diferencias
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Viñeta "Porque Milori tampoco era perfecto, por eso son esas diferencias entre ambos las que sabría, de ahora en adelante, que Krest, nuestro padre, adoraba."


**Título:**_ Diferencias._

**Characters:**_ Snowflake y Milori._

**Genre: **_Family/¿Humor?._

**Rated:**_ K._

**Palabras:**_ 837._

**Páginas:**_ 5._

**Summary:**_ Viñeta "Porque Milori tampoco era perfecto, por eso son esas diferencias entre ambos las que sabría, de ahora en adelante, que Krest, nuestro padre, adoraba."_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, ya habría historia oficial de cómo se conocieron Milori y Clarion U.U_

**Cronología:**_ Mucho antes de las películas, y de que Milori conociera a Clarion._

**N/A:**_ Dedicado a todos los padres en su día. Si papá, a ti también, no es necesario enmendarte por nada n.n_

* * *

_***.-:Diferencias:-.***_

Hacía poco que había llegado a Pixie Hollow, me parecía un lugar hermoso el lugar al que vine: el bosque del invierno. Los árboles cubiertos de nieve, los copos cayendo del cielo, todo me encantaba, pero lo que amo antes que todo eso, son a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor. Al inicio, él ni me soportaba – al menos eso creo –, no sé cuándo las cosas cambiaron y empezamos a llevarnos bien, solo sé que desde ese momento él siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Mi hermano, Milori, es lo que yo llamo el hijo perfecto de nuestro padre Krest, el señor del invierno, por lo tanto yo lo admiro, porque mientras él siempre se mantiene al margen de las cosas – pensando antes de hablar o actuar – que tienen que ver con Krest, yo inmediatamente hago lo contrario, cosa que siempre me llevaba a un pequeño llamado de atención del que Milori terminaba salvándome, por así decirlo.

Miré a mi hermano – quien no aparentaba más de seis años – escribiendo lo nuevo que Krest nos había pedido que copiáramos, yo no tengo más que unos cuatro años, así que aún estaba aprendiendo a escribir. Cuando veo a mi hermano simplemente quisiera que se equivocara en algo, porque como soy la menor, soy yo quien se equivoca y a quien Krest se la pasa corrigiendo.

Bufé viendo de reojo nuevamente a mi hermano y sonreí, ¡Se equivocó en algo! Me acerqué a él sonriendo y le tomé de la mano-¡Milo! –

Me miró y sonrió-¿Sí, ocurre algo? –

Asentí riendo al ver la cara de confusión en el rostro de mi hermano-Es que… Estás equivocado…-Lo vi más confundido por lo que tomé el lápiz que tenía en la mano izquierda y lo puse en su mano derecha-… Mira, así…-Desde que empecé a aprender a escribir, he visto a Krest utilizando la mano derecha y nunca la izquierda, yo también uso la derecha, así que imagina que utilizar la izquierda está mal.

Mi hermano vio el lápiz en su mano derecha y me sonrió-Está bien, gracias por corregirme –

Desde que lo vi escribiendo por primera vez, noté que la letra de mi hermano es muy bonita, pero en este momento – lo que era para mí una hermosa caligrafía – empezó a cambiar a un montón de garabatos sin significado alguno. Escuché cómo Milo gruñía intentando acomodar la palabra pero esta salió peor. Ambos continuamos escribiendo un rato hasta que Krest llegó y, para variar, me corrigió una que otra palabra mal escrita, yo asentí y la volví a escribir…

… Pero a Milori…

-¡¿Estás jugando?! –

… Lo regañó…

Me encogí en mi sitio, Krest estaba molesto, pero no era menos, se supone que Milo escribe mucho mejor de lo que tenía en ese momento y no entiendo por qué cambió de repente-Te lo juro Krest, no sé qué pasó –

-¿Entonces cómo salió tan mal? –

-Es que… No puedo… –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Escribir con mi mano derecha –

-¿Cómo? –

-Mira…-Tomó nuevamente el papel y escribió su nombre con la mano derecha, salió mal; luego volvió a escribir su nombre pero con la mano izquierda y, para mi sorpresa, salió mejor.

-Ah, es eso –

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté-¿No está mal escribir con la mano izquierda? –

-No-Me dijo Krest-Milori es zurdo, qué esperabas –

Mis esperanzas de hacer algo mejor que Milori se desplomaron más rápido que el hielo y la nieve derritiéndose bajo el cielo, yo solo pude bajar la mirada decepcionada, no era que no me alegrara porque mi hermano mayor no estuviese equivocado, solo que pensé que – al fin – sería mejor en algo que Milo, que esta vez esa diferencia sería ventaja para mí y no para él.

Y al parecer, Krest se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Escucha Snow, las diferencias entre tú y tu hermano no son malas ni le dan ventaja al otro, ambos son buenos en algo que el otro no lo es…-No le creí, Milori era el mayor, era el mejor en todo y, por lo tanto, el hijo favorito. Krest se acercó a mí y me susurró:-Es más, te contaré un secreto: para mí, esas diferencias entre tú y Milori no son nada, solo son lo que les hace especiales… Por lo tanto, adoro que ambos sean diferentes del otro, sino, sería muy aburrido…-Me sonrojé dándole la razón en ello-Yo no tengo favorito, ni nunca lo tendré. Nunca les abandonaría ni les dejaría olvidados, siempre estaré aquí para ambos. No quiero que pienses de nuevo que prefiero a Milori antes que a ti, los dos me importan, ¿Bien? –

-Sí-Asentí sonriendo ampliamente.

Después de todo, Krest puede ser frío y serio, demasiado estricto algunas veces, pero sé que siempre va a estar allí para Milori y para mí, como el buen padre que es, no importa si está alejado físicamente de ambos – ya sea lejos o cerca –, él va a estar con nosotros. **Porque Milori tampoco era perfecto, por eso son esas diferencias entre ambos las que sabría, de ahora en adelante, que Krest, nuestro padre, adoraba.**

_***.-:Fin:-.***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor."**_

– _**Denis Lord.**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ NTS… Nothing to say… -.-_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… n.n_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios Please… n.n_


End file.
